Miu Takigawa
}} みう|Takigawa Miu}} is one of the members of 22/7 idol group. She is voiced by Nagomi Saijo. She is the center of the group. Appearance Miu has short, messy, dark blue hair. She has long bangs that she occasionally hides her brown eyes behind. Miu is shorter than Sakura Fujima. Her character was designed by Yukiko Horiguchi. Personality Miu is an otaku who is a bit ignorant, yet is quite clumsy.https://227anime.com/character/#1 She is shown to be shy around others and lacks confidence in herself. In Nicole's character PV, Miu states that she was also introverted as a child and was only a tree in her kindergarten performance. She never felt comfortable around crowds. Although, she felt like she couldn't stay like that, and challenged herself on things she wasn't good at, and eventually being an idol became her dream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzv5JXC2d_w Miu hates lying and lies. Biography Miu is from Saitama. Miu looks after her sister and mother. She had a hard time smiling at her part-time job so she was let go from it.https://227anime.com/character/#1 Miu could play the piano, but she sold it for money. It is implied by Haru that Miu could also compose music. Relationships Sakura Fujima: Sakura was the first person Miu met from 22/7. Sakura was friendly to Miu and included her in discussions, although Miu felt overwhelmed with her bright personality. However, their relationship became closer when Sakura visited Miu's house and was the first person Miu called by her first name. Miyako Kono: Reika Sato: Jun Toda: Akane Maruyama: Ayaka Tachikawa: Miu claims that Ayaka is the type of person she can't handle. Nicole Saito: In Nicole's PV, it is shown that Miu looks up to Nicole. Nicole, however, disliked Miu and thought she wasn't fit to be an idol. At the end of epsidoe 3, Nicole compliments Miu about her bangs being clipped back. Mikami Kamiki: Yuki Tojo: Tsubomi Hiragi: Haru Takigawa: Haru is Miu's younger sister. Haru loves Miu's piano playing. Miu Takigawa's Mother: While Miu's mother tends to always leave the chores to herself, Miu wishes that her mother would let her help out more often. Cast Commentary Discography #Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta #Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita #Rikaisha #Nani mo Shite Agerarenai #Muzui Etymology means waterfall and means river. Videos The Diary of Our Days Character PV= |-| Anime Character Introduction PV= Gallery Miu Takigawa original.png|Original design by Yukiko Horiguchi Miu Takigawa Idol.png|Anime idol costume, likely based off of the Nananiji Live costume Miu Character Design Sheet.jpg|Anime Character Design Sheet Cv-c8e4UkAA2dY9.jpg|Profile Reveal Oct 29 DFPYAg8V0AAdcti.jpg|Yukiko Horiguchi Autographed Illustration Miu Takigawa Youtube Banner.jpg|Miu's Youtube Banner NewType Magazine April 2017 - Miu Takigawa Part 1.jpg|NewType Magazine April 2017 Part 1 NewType Magazine April 2017 Miu Takigawa Part 2.jpg|NewType Magazine April 2017 Part 2 NewType Magazine March 2018 Ayaka Tachikawa & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine March 2018 NewType Magazine June 2018 Akane Maruyama & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine June 2018 NewType Mazazine October 2018 Anitan x Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine October 2018 NewType Magazine March 2019 Sakura Fujima & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine March 2019 NewType Magazine Cover January 2020 Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine Cover January 2020 NewType Magazine January 2020 Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine January 2020 NewType Magazine January 2020 Miu Takigawa & Nicole Saito.jpg|NewType Magazine January 2020 New Year Visual Miu Takigawa & Akane Maruyama.jpg|New Year Visual 2020 NewType Magazine February 2020 Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2020 NewType Magazine February 2020 Nicole Saito, Sakura Fujima & Miu Takigawa.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2020 Quotes Trivia * Unlike her fellow members, she does not have a favorite quote. * Since Miu's father was not seen alongside her mother and sister in Episode 1 of the anime, it is unknown if Miu's mother is divorced or widowed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:22/7 Members